Dragonball M
by SanjiObsessedMika
Summary: Be warned, severe MarySueage! A girl named Mika is suddenly dropped into the reflection of her universe. She needs help from the DBZ gang in order to stop the menace that is destroying her world.
1. Episode 1: Mika, the Girl From the Sky!

FOREWORD:  
Please note that everything follwing this foreword is the original, final format of the story when I finished it several years ago. I didn't want to change anything because I am lazy Please enjoy this story for what it is...

((This fan fiction is set in the time in between the end of Dragonball Z and the start of Dragonball GT. The characters are the way they were at the end of Z, not the way they were at the start of GT. Now, hopefully I didn't confuse you with that last bit. Dragonball M stands for Dragonball Mirror.))

A girl drops from the sky, plop, onto the pavement of an alley. She lands on her head. This girl has on a red shirt that reaches to her knees with slits up to her waist on both sides, it is trimmed with black. She also has on red, flared cotton pants, black fingerless gloves, and red boots that have toe-ends which point upwards. She is 5'3", has spiky black hair, held back with a black headband, and a furry brown monkey tail. This is our main character, Mika.

"Itaiiiiiiii," Mika rolled over onto her back, sat up, and rubbed her aching head. She suddenly stopped and looked around her. She saw two high-rise buildings off to her sides, trash cans lining both of them. However, that didn't catch her interest as much as what was in front of her. A large rounded building with two black C's, one inside the other, painted on it stood there, across the street. Mika's eyes lit up suddenly, and she smiled as she jumped up and ran to the end of the alley.

Before she crossed the street, she stopped and pulled out a little white box. It held a bunch of capsules. Mika pulled out number 13. She clicked it and threw it a few feet away. It exploded in a poof of smoke and letters that said "boom." What was left was a little card on a string that said "Special Pass." Mika picked the card up, put it around her neck, and ran across the street.

Mika pulled open the building's large glass doors, walked up to the front desk, and showed the secretary her pass. The secretary pushed her glasses up on her nose and leaned forward to inspect the pass. She nodded, "Go ahead."

"Bulma to Vegeta wa doko ni imasu ka?" Mika asked.

"What?" the secretary was rather unsettled by this remark. No one spoke languages other than English except for aliens, and they were only in movies, right?

"Hee hee, sumimasen," Mika rubbed the back of her head with one arm and smiled goofily. Then she pulled out her white box of capsules, and took out number four this time. It was tiny. She clicked it and let it "boom" in her hand. It was so small that there was no point in throwing it. There was a microchip left over and she immediately put this into her mouth and swallowed. "Keck...keck! Ack...GAHG!..." Mika grabbed at her throat and scrunched up her face involuntarily. She seemed to be choking. The secretary stood up to help, but the choking noises suddenly ceased and Mika acted as if it was completely normal.

"Uhh, are you ok?" the secretary asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm great! But, what I was trying to say was: Where are Bulma and Vegeta?"

"Oh! They're in the backyard." The secretary was throughly confused by now, with all the strange talk and choking.

"Ok, thanks!" Mika walked out of the building like she knew exactly where she was going, which she did, but it confused the secretary even more, because only family members and close friends of Bulma knew their way around that well. The secretary knew all of those people, but she had never seen this girl before in her life!

"Very odd," was all the secretary could say as she went back to her job of filing out papers and answering phone calls.

..:..

In the white building's backyard, there's a barbeque going on. It seems like everyone is there; Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Goku, Gohan, Goten, ChiChi, Videl, Pan, Mr. Satan, Mr. Buu, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Turtle (in a small pool of salt water), and even Tien and Chiaotzu. The only ones not present are the typical: Korin, Dende, Mr. Popo, ect. Most of the people who are there are doing what they usually do at these sort of gatherings; Gohan and Videl are talking, Goku is eating everything in sight, you get the picture!

"Hey Kruwin! You gutta twy zees!" Goku yelled over his shoulder, his mouth full of food. He was standing right next to the grill, eating shiskabobs.

"What?" Krillin asked, "Goku, quit talking with your mouth full! I can't understand you." Krillin was sitting at a white plastic table with Marron and Eighteen.

Goku swallowed, grabbed all of the shiskabobs, and put them on a plate. He trotted merrily over to Krillin's table and put the plate down. "Try these!" Goku sat down and handed a shiskabob to Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron.

Tien and Chiaotzu were just sitting at their own table, kind of away from everyone else. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, and Bulma were sitting on a big blanket spread on the lawn and talking. Turtle and Pan were having a great time playing in the mini-ocean. Mr. Satan and Mr. Buu were just sitting at a table watching everyone else, especially Master Roshi, who was being the perverted old man he was. Mr. Satan would have to step in if that old man tried anything. Vegeta and Piccolo were sitting the furthest away from the group than anyone and being very silent. None of this was new to any of the people at this barbeque, but what walked up to them was.

Mika walked slowly but steadily into the middle of the group, and stopped. Vegeta and Piccolo, being the silent observers they were, noticed her first. She seemed to be looking at Vegeta. They both looked at her with surprise and suspision. Slowly, everyone stopped their chit-chat and eating as they realized that there was a stranger among them. Mika stopped staring at Vegeta and scanned everyone's faces. When she was sure that everyone's attention was on her she spoke, "Hi everyone! What's up?"

Everybody fell backwards, legs sticking up. A giant sweatdrop formed in the air. "What do you mean what's up!" Krillin asked as he sat back up, "You're up! Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Oh I just used my pass." Mika held up her pass by the string around her neck.

Bulma scrambled up, and ran to inspect the pass. She grabbed it rather harshly out of Mika's hand and pulled it close to her face, this process also yanked Mika forward. Mika squirmed to get herself out of the loop of string. "How did you get this?" Bulma asked, "I'm the only one who gives these to people."

"Yeah, I know that. I got it from you." Mika answered matter-of-factly.

"Wha...I never...I don't remember...ahem, would you mind explaining!" Bulma was confused, as was everyone else.

"Well, ok. But you all might want to get confortable, it's a long story!"

"Wait! Wait!" Goku called out frantically. He ran over to the barbeque and shoved everything into his mouth. He tried to say "Ok" but he couldn't on account of his mouth being stuffed like a chipmunk's, so he just nodded and sat down. Mika formed several sweatdrops on the back of her head.

"Ok, well, first off, I'm Mika. I come from the mirror-twin of this world. I've come here--"

"What the heck's a mirror-twin?" Goten interrupted.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you guys aren't as far as us! Well, a mirr--"

"What do you mean 'you guys aren't as far as us'? Who's us? And what are they farther than us in?" Trunks cut in.

A vein on Mika's forehead started bulging a little, but no other signs of agitation could be seen. Mika took out, once again, her little white box of capsules. She chose number 17, clicked it, and threw it "accidentally" at Trunks and Goten. They jumped out of the way just before it "boom"ed. Mika smiled sweetly, "Sorry about that," and she walked over and picked up the capsule clipboard, pad of paper, and pen. "Ok. Item one: What is a mirror-twin," Mika spoke aloud as she scribbled onto the paper, "item two: Who is 'us', item three: What are we farther than you in." Mika looked up, "Naturally, I'll start with item one. If you get a question in mind, tell me and I'll write it down here. Ok?" Everyone nodded.

"Item one: What is a mirror-twin. Think of a mirror-twin like this. If you look into a pond, you will see your reflection, right? Of course, there will be some slight differences between you and the reflection because of the natural movement of the water, but nothing major. Ok well, the universe and everything in it is looking into a pond, and I come from the reflection of this universe on that pond. Do you understand?"

"I get it, but why are you here then? And how do you know us?" Videl inquired.

"Item four: Why am I here, item five: How do I know you," Mika wrote these questions on her clipboard paper, "Alright, next item: Who is 'us'. 'Us' is this world's mirror-twin's people. More specifically your mirror-twins."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You said that there were only slight differences between this world and yours. How can you guys be farther than us then?" Gohan asked.

"Item six: How can we be farther than you."

Goten whispered to Trunks, "Man, that's getting annoying." Mika vanshied for a split second and reappeared. Goten was rubbing his head with a look of pain on his face for some strange reason.

Mika smiled and continued...

((To be continued! E-mail me and tell me what you think. This is my very first fan fiction ever! I need to know what you think; could it be better? Give me any comments you think of.))

Note again, the above was written several years ago...don't take it too seriously. Except for the comment about this being my first fan fiction, that's still true 


	2. Episode 2: Everything is Explained

FOREWORD:

This chapter is also extremely old and should be considered inferior to my current writing style and abilities. This is the last of the DBM chapters I have written at this point. When I finally get myself to write more, it will be in my current style! Hooray! So for now, just enjoy this story for what it is...

((Welcome to epsiode two! Please keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle of confusion at all times. Please do not stand up or attempt to remove your restraints while the ride is in motion. Please wait to get out of the vehicle until the operator signals the ok. Thank you, and enjoy the ride!))

Recap

"Item six: How can we be farther than you."

Goten whispered to Trunks, "Man, that's getting annoying." Mika vanshied for a split second and reappeared. Goten was rubbing his head with a look of pain on his face for some strange reason.

Mika smiled and continued...

End Recap

"Since item six and item three are basically the same question, I'll answer them both at the same time ne?"

Everyone nodded.

"The reason we're farther than you actually has a lot to do with the main reason I'm here. There is something causing waves in the "pond" that the universe is looking into. Say you're looking into that pond I mentioned before, and then a fish jumps out and causes some ripples. Well, if you look at your reflection while those ripples are passing it will look completely distorted. If the fish continued to jump in and out of the pond forever, then your reflection would always look different."

Mika paused for a moment to let this new information sink into her audience's minds and then continued, "So, our universal pond has something disturbing it. This disturbance is causing everything from exploding pillows to jumps in time. It's also the reason I exist. I wasn't born like most other people. From what I've been told, a wave hit the earth, and then I was just there. I was fourteeen at the time I appeared, and it's been two years since then."

"Wait a minute!" Bulma said, "how could you know that you were fourteen if you just appeared out of nowhere?"

Mika blushed, "Actually...I don't really know. I just woke up in the living room, and it was as if I had lived there my whole life. To be honest, I didn't believe you or even Vegeta when you told me that you weren't my parents."

Vegeta spoke up for the first time, "WHAT!"

Mika blushed even more, "Well, I guess I hadn't gotten to that part yet ne?"

"I should say so!" Bulma replied indignantly.

"Well, I guess I've gotten to it now. I don't expect you to do it, but in the mirror world I was finally accepted into the family by you and everyone else. Of course, only after you tried everything you could think of to send me back. Not surprisingly, no one could ever figure out where I came from in the first place, so I've been sticking around ever since.

"Anyways, back to the original topic," Mika looked down at her clipboard to remind herself what the original topic was, "Ok, I've answered item six, and so I'll answer item three next. The question is 'What are we farther than you in'. Well, to put it simply, we're farther ahead in everything. The reason for that is all the time jumps we've had. We've gone so far into the future that our technology is great enough to actually send people through the "pond". That's, of course, how I got here. We can also look into the pond to the other side, but only for a few hours at a time. There are many other progressions in our world, but the most important ones you ought to know are the two I just told you and these: We can now predict when a wave will hit us, we can also protect ourselves from anymore jumps in time or other weird changes, and we can detect where the main source of the waves is located.

"That brings us to item four: 'Why am I here'. Well, I'm here to ask for your help in locating the waves' creator."

"What?" Piccolo asked, also his first time speaking so far, "I thought you said you had the technology to detect it's location already!"

"Well, we do. But we can only find a general location. We need actual people to find the exact point of origin." Mika looked at Piccolo and he nodded in understanding. Mika sighed and sat down, "My legs were starting to hurt!" she shouted in defense.

Everyone sweated a little, considering no one had objected to Mika's desicion to sit down.

"Anyways, where were we?" Mika looked at her clipboard once again, "Alright, last item! 'How do I know you'. You might have already figured this out, but in case you didn't: I know you because you all exist in my mirror world, almost exactly the same as here. The only difference is that you're all older, stronger, and smarter. The differences are caused because of the time jumps, of course."

Mika sighed again, "That's all of the questions you had for me to write down," She sat more straight, "Now, I'll get to my original task."

She looked each and every person straight in the eye, lingering when she reached Vegeta's hard-as-stone and cold-as-ice gaze. Well, it was more like a stare than a gaze. It was the kind of stare that makes you feel as if you've done something terribly wrong. It also makes you feel like you're going to pay with your life for the unknown wrongdoing.

Mika forcefully pulled herself from Vegeta's stare and stood up. She then locked the entire group in a similar stare as she asked her question, "Will you help me?" It was as simple as that, now that she had explained almost everything anyone could think of.

But everything hadn't been thought of, obviously, since Goku innocently asked his own question, "Why should we?"

Mika was startled out of her stare and looked at Goku, "Huh?"

"Why should we help you? You said that you had the technology to predict the waves AND protect yourselves from them. It doesn't make any sense to do anything to the waves' maker if it isn't really hurting anything."

Mika nodded, "That's a good point. I guess I forgot to tell you that part."

Normally someone would have laughed or cracked a joke, but Mika's tone was so grave that even the playful, smartass boys, Trunks and Goten, were silent.

"I'll use my pond reference again. If something was splashing and making waves in the pond, then some of the water would eventually be splashed out. If the splashing continued long enough, all of the water in the pond would be splashed out, and the pond would cease to exist.

"That's the case here, except that it's parts of the mirror universe that are being splashed out, and it's MY universe that will cease to exist. For most people there is an exact twin of them living here, and so they don't have to worry about dying if our universe is destroyed. They would simply continue living in this world. But for me, and for the rest of the people who just appeared out of nowhere, well we...we have no twins. We only exist in the mirror world, and if it's gets destroyed, so will we.

Mika took a deep breath and continued, "Since we're directly opposite the center of the waves, we've been safe all this time. But now the destruction is coming too close, much too close for comfort. We made our desicion to send someone for help when the planet Pluto suddenly vanished."

A few gasps were heard and Bulma, the scientist, asked "Are you sure that the planet wasn't just destroyed by a comet or something?"

Mika laughed, "Well, considering there are no more stars in our night's sky, I'd say we're pretty sure!"

Most everyone smiled at Mika's little attempt at lightening up the situation. Goku, however, stood up with a serious expression on his face and crossed his arms. He looked at Mika and said, "I'll help you find this...whatever it is."

Mika smiled broadly and bowed very deeply, "Thank you so much Goku!"

Krillin stood up, "Well, if Goku's helping then I'll help too!"

"Me too!" Trunks and Goten shouted in unison as they jumped up.

Soon there was an entire chorus of 'Me too's and 'Count me in's as everyone stood up to show their willingness to help. Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo. Piccolo merely wanted to keep his dignity by not joining in with the group, and so he nodded to Mika when her gaze passed to him. Vegeta, on the other hand, he did nothing. When Mika's gaze stopped on him he just stared at her.

Mika didn't have time enough to start a staring contest with Vegeta, however, and both of their stares were broken when Krillin called out to everyone, "Well, I think it's kinda getting late. I mean we still have to get all the way back to Master Roshi's place and it's already getting dark!"

Everyone laughed and Krillin, holding Marron, and followed by Eighteen flew off towards home. Eventually, one by one, everyone left for their homes. Some of them had taken the extra time to say good-bye to Mika individually, but most of them just said one big 'Bye!'.

The only people left at Capsule Corpoation were Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, and of course Mika. Vegeta proceeded to the house without saying a word to anyone. Trunks spoke for himself and Bra, "Well, we're gonna go inside now. It's getting colder by the minute!" Then he and Bra walked back towards the house.

Bulma was about to say good night when Mika blurted out, "Hey do you think I could stay here?"

Bulma half fell, as if she just stepped into a hole with one foot. She quickly regained her composure, and replied, "Of course! After all, I did agree to help you. And besides, in your mirror universe, you are my daughter."

Mika smiled sheepishly, "Thanks. I know that it's kinda hard to get a hotel or an apartment without a credit card around here. And it's REALLY hard to get a credit card when you have no proof of birth or even existance!"

They both laughed, turned towards the house, and walked inside.

Meanwhile, in the very same alley that Mika had dropped into, something with pointy, black hair fell out of the sky and landed on its head

"ITAIII!" it roared as it cringed into a fetal position, clutching its forehead.

It soon got up and surveyed it's surroundings. Two high rise buildings stood to it's sides, but it's gaze was fixed on the rounded building in front of it. It got up and sneaked off towards it.

It wasn't hard to sneak in the dark of night. Crossing the street was a breeze since there weren't as many cars around as in the day time. Soon, the thing was rising slowly up to one of the windows of the Capsule Corp building's windows.

It had managed to open the window from the outside and had climbed in when it bumped into something. It was Vegeta.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled. He almost fainted in shock and terror. He certainly took a few steps back.

"Nan da yo!" it yelled. It seemed just as horrified, and it would have stepped back but that would have made it fall out the window...

((Well, that's all! For now...Bwahahahaha! I donno if this is a cliffhanger or not. Kinda seems like it to me, but still kinda not. Maybe it's a looking-off-a-cliff-and-almost-falling I really hope you liked this epsiode, I stayed up all night/morning to write it. Hey, I can't help what time it is when inspiration finally hits me! lol, if you liked (or hated) my fic please e-mail me (using the Contact Me link in the right column) and tell me everything! Even if you have some comments as a fellow writer or something, please, please e-mail me! I want to know what you think!))

((Oh! P.S. Thank you FanGirl for giving me the tiny push I needed to start this episode! I wouldn't have been abe to do it without you!))


End file.
